


Undying Urashima

by Demoberry



Series: Splatoon Act [4]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoberry/pseuds/Demoberry
Summary: Warning: the following parts will contain moments that are tear dropping and dark, I recommend having a tissue box at all times before continuing.As we go towards spi's perspective as he tells you everything in his point of view





	Undying Urashima

I am called Spi Urashima… or The Spi! Basically another 21 year old like Charles. When in reality my real name is Nikolai, but I referred to be spi. I'll explain why I've been hiding for most of my entire life before being brought back to the open world.

Some say I'm referred to be called cute when I'm not. And some say that I look hawt. You wish if I was a squishy at the time. No thought process… nothing… only feel like I'm underwater. But what my dad told me was… the fact that I was their best member of the family. I'm just gonna move on before things become too eerie for me… especially when I had someone… who did the unthinkable even after i was born.

I'll explain what a family I have… My mother who was an optimist. And was keeping clear of all the activity. But she feeds all of us food. My father on the other hand worked on an institution… was until I was forced to take care of him even now. Back then he was a great dad to me. And finally my Older Sister Nikki. Basically the only person in my family who actually cares for me… even after getting too excited to see me here. If only she was... Enough with that time for my life

The usual stuff is just school… and more school when I was 5. But the only best moment I've ever have seen was a particular location. A place where has been always my family's pride. I was just sitting there all confused and stuff… but, I was muted. Until Nikki made the first response “I wanna stay here forever, don't you agree Nikolai?". But I was silent. “I know you've been quiet, but there's no reason to be shy" Nikki responded. I was too quiet and I couldn't find the right words, probably because I don't know any words. That scene on the hill next to a single tree did show all the beauty. Even I admit that I was amazed at this. But time changes faster than I would think of.

At around fall time, my days of learning just turned into a nightmare… at least for me, when I can't even learn crap. And then… suspension. A group of thugs is what I feel intimidated the most… not after another crisis happened. But at around home. After one night, I began fake sleeping until I know what is going on. After a couple nights… my suspicion grew greater. Mom making sure that were asleep while dad stays up all night. And Nikki who usually waits until I fall asleep first. But after getting up. I couldn't thought property myself. While Nikki is still asleep and my mom… my dad was up. This is where all my life problems began by… doing the unthinkable. After finding out what my parents were doing… I peaked thru the door and they were about to do something. “We can't afford to keep Nikolai from getting the education he needs" mom said. “yeah… since we're treating our son like a donor to Nikki. I think It’s time that we put Nikolai to a program” Dad said. “A program… just for him to make things easy for him?” mom resided. “yeah… I'm gonna see if they can put Nikolai to that program" Dad finalized. But I didn't know what program they meant… my biggest mistake is that they might put me into so something that I don't want to know. So much that I screamed… and ran out of my house. Did my parents stopped me? My dad tried… but I crawled my way to a place where my parents couldn't reach me… that was the last thing I did… eventually… but it didn't last very long.

I was running helplessly lost… just away from my home, until I came to the wrong neighbor. I stumble someone so hard that they literally crashed to the ground. It was the same thugs I see at school. “Ow… not my glasses, they were expensive" I was motionless and helpless. “you slimy little bastard… your going to pay!!” I didn't know what to do with this situations… these thugs… they did awful things to me. Slicing through both sides of my cheek and a slash thru my mouth and now leaving me marks… like I was about to be stripped and carved... alive. Until my dad showed up in shock… seeing me being helplessly violated by these thugs. “Oh great… we got another hero" said one of the thugs… and then I crashed to the ground… close to blacking out. And all I see is my dad fighting them in a brutal fashion… “Da… D…” I tried to speak out for him but… What I witness… Dad knocking out the first 4 groups of these bastards… unfortunately... was that one leader of the thugs… stabbing my dad thru the stomach “This time… they are no heroes” my dad limping to stay alive… “I won’t allow you… to…” my dad said. “Still not dead… I'll end your suffering" but… what really happened… was there was an explosion… I didn't remember what happened afterwards. By the time I blacked out. The only sounds I heard was sirens… that was it.

I woke up in the hospital… barely recovering from those injuries… band-aids are now at the side of my cheek… and between my mouth. Knowing that I survived… only to feel broken… I overheard from one of the nurses. “That’s so tragic to see…” “what what type of monster who plans to…” That too… hurt me. And lastly the news… I found out that the house explosion came from my house… my mother passed away by the time the house collapse, my dad has been placed in the ICU to recovered his blood/ink from a stab wound, and Nikki who is now permanently handicapped… she still survive but her legs couldn't be recovered after the house explosion. Maybe that explains my father’s depression. After a couple days at the hospital… I didn't feel the risk of staying in my hospital room… as I decided to leave the hospital on my own… crying, but it's the only way, surprised that nobody had noticed me. There was no way that a 5 year old can run on their own… since I'm defenseless and alone… so far that I found an abandoned house… it may look in bad shape… but I still call it my secret base. Since no one is going to notice of how I got in here… “*sniffle*” I question myself “why am I doing this…” with permanent scars now affecting my life and with limited amount of resources and bandages… all I did is survive here… on my own, until school…

Now that I turned 6… I barely recovered from the tragic events and now that I'm acting like everything is going to be alright… I became a new student to Vanila Valley school. I acted a little anti-social for a couple days and thought “what purpose does friends have to do". As I rub my shoulder to look shy… that's when I became friends with Charles at that school. I thought that he's gonna be one of those types of weirdos… but I was completely wrong. “you act funny" I said. Charles end up saying “I'm not funny… I'm just a normal kid" Charles responded. “clever…!” I answered! “pssh… how you know?” Charles question… “Uhh… I don't know" I said! Yeah sometimes a few word conversations workout but as leaving school. “Nikolai? Where are you going?” Charles question me. “I'm going home" I answered. “aren't you afraid?” Charles said. “Afraid? No… Charles” I answered. “If your not feeling well… maybe you should come to my place" as Charles was giving me an offer to stay at his place. But that became questionable to me, plus his parents are gonna be asking for suspicion. “Nah… I'll be fine" I decline. “Understandable nikolai" said Charles.

I'm fast forwarding by the time I turned 8… and I behaved strangely… have I acted cold on Charles the whole time? No… but that did change me when stuff like bullying happened. What was by the time Charles was being bullied. “I can't watch him suffer” I thought. After numerous amount of time… I can't bare to stand here being a helpless student. “I need to defend charles" I thought. I grabbed an orange incase that guy refused to let Charles go. “Hey" I shouted. And i threw an orange to his head… perfect enough to release Charles. I've seen so many of this stuff happens so I rather fight back then to stand there. I end up saying to that guy “Despicable inklings like you should know better of who your messing with you dillweed. Begone you vile inkling and mess someone on your own size!” and then that guy left. I helped my best friend up. Charles asked me “How did you do that?” I said “the same thing these bullies did to me. But it's never easy to stand up against one of them" as foreshadowing as I did say… I feel a bit of fear rather than feeling serious. “Anyway… thanks for saving me” Charles said with gratitude. “your welcome…” I said. By the time I headed back to the deserted home… I did a decent job at hiding my emotions… except for tears… and the last thing I would say… is trying not to lose someone I loved… but my realization is my family, will I be able to visit Nikki? I haven't seen her in so long. But since I'm too young to go on my own… how am I going to see my older sister?

I turned 10… and I'm still a heavy one. No longer afraid to go alone… even after school. Since the neighbors always fail to realize that I live in this deserted house. Even if it looks badly in shape. It’s like home. But I think It’s about time to cut that off and start acting normal and caring. “I need to stop hiding from the shadows and start fitting in… even when I'm too nervous" as I spoke with a chair. And yeah… it kinda worked out for me since I for now put on a bandana to hide these scars… not a thug, but I have personal reasons. But that night… yeah that happen. As I was about to fall asleep. I heard the front door open… I got up as if I'm wasn't prepared for battle stations. As I got down there I heard someone gasping… as if it got traumatized or some shit. As I checked there… I realized… “Is that… Charles?” I thought. As I got to charles… I shined my flashlight on Charles and said “Whoa…3x what the Heck happened to you, Charles" I questioned. I don’t know how Charles found this place… but I can tell why he was covered in blood/ink. By the time he was about to say anything… Charles collapse on the ground. As if he has been traumatized… I didn't know what he witness at the time… but why would he hide that from me. My guess is that he didn't wanna risk breaking our friendship or something. I helped Charles recover… but he was still in shock. He had a hard time speaking until “That happened... Nikolai” Charles finally replied. What does he mean that happened…? “your still in shock… relax" I said. Charles instead lay down on the floor. I still question… “he is going to be alright" I thought… hopefully they didn't notice Charles entering to my base.

The next day… a conversation between Charles and I. By the time he was watching the news. I found out why Charles was in shock last night. The news thought that he got squidnapped, when in truth he was attacked and somehow told me about his father. Where he was taken. That's all I would know. “Besides… I don't have anywhere else to go? After what happened last night" Charles explained. “It's my… uhh base… I lived there” I said. “Don't you have anyone… parents or anything?” Charles questioned. I was quiet. “no answer?” Charles said. “it's… painful" I said. “Oh…” Charles said quietly. Is he aware that I've been living here alone? Probably… but I was still self doubting… since I didn't say too much. Then I considered Charles to sleep in my base. At least for a while since I can’t bare to see Charles traumatized any longer…

I've turned 11 around a Saturday, from now on I act too normal. And I thought about a nickname… at least until I get use to that… but. “I haven't seen my dad… nor my sister for a long time" I thought to myself. I then realized how heartless I was… especially at a young age. I still thought that my dad remained in the ICU, but he more likely left long ago… as for Nikki… she remains permanently handicapped… I wonder if I'll get a chance to see her. Since Charles had been living with me for a year… maybe there's still hope. That day where I left the deserted house and headed back to the hospital. I tried not to feel frightened or afraid… especially when wearing these types of clothes which covers only part of my face… like a face mask. I know I was too young to go on my own but I need to check on Nikki. As I tried to sneak in there… one of the doctors noticed me. They asked “Where did you come from little one?” I panicked. “Whoa 3x! Don't panic!” I was grabbed by the hand. I knew it was a bad idea to go alone. “Where are you going? You're in a search for donations you know" the doctor asked. “My sister" I cried! “Sister? Your sibling? I don't know who you are but most lonely inklings don't have siblings" the doctor said. “It’s dire… I need to see Nikki! My sister!” I once again cried! “you mean that inkling? The handicapped one?” the doctor said. “Where is she?” I questioned. “oh…” the doctor said. As I was getting escorted… that do they mean oh? Is it that significant or what? “Might if I tell you" they say. I was silent. “I don't think your able to handle this but… Even if she's been battling while handicapped for years… she recently gotten sick" They said. “How sick… don't tell me Nikki is-” I thought in bad thoughts. “Since her entire body is unable to fight off the disease… I don't think she's going to make it" the doctor said. That was… harsh for me… I felt that I want to panic… “This can't be happening" I said. “I'm telling you the truth little on-" I cut off the doctor. “No more… please!” I said. “understood" they say. “I can't afford to lose another family member… not after what happened to mom" I thought.

As the doctor lead me to the room. I did say that I rather go alone and give it a few minutes. Since I entered Her room. She was still in bed… asleep, and both of her legs remained casted. Realizing myself… even though that she's been fully developed, I was still glad. She woke up… only to be unable to realize who I am? “Wh-who are you" Nikki said. “Uhh… uhh…” as I had no words. “Is that you… Nikolai?” Nikki asked. I unveiled my face even if i still have permanent scars on my face, she was quite surprised yet shocked. “What did they do to you? I thought our dad decided to go after you" Nikki asked with concern. “This isn't what i…” I said. “I'm glad to see you again… Little brother! I thought you went missing.” Nikki said. “I wasn't nikki… I got a bit tied up, only to find-" she stopped me. “I heard… Mom is gone! Dad was out of the hospital… only to tried to either find you or find love… ever since our mom died. Since we're together again, maybe..." Nikki explained. But unfortunately a sharp pain stopped her from finishing her sentence. “Nikki" I cried. “I'm sorry you had to see me this way nikolai… but… I can't live like this… any longer! Sick and handicapped… I don't feel like myself" Nikki said harshly. “but why, Nikki?” I questioned. Nikki then past me the doctors notes. The only thing I remember reading was… harsh. Battling a disease, handicapped and now she's battling depression which was cause by her injuries. “N-No… your tell me th-that" as I was about to cry! “yes… nikolai… I suffered enough! I won't ever be the same inkling to who I was. But in truth I did the unthinkable ever since you were born. Before I go… I want to go back to the hill on a single tree… just one last time. I miss sightseeing with everyone.” Nikki explained. “That place… you loved that place, do you?" I asked. Once again another sharp pain… that time from her chest. “Sister! Are you okay?” I cried. “I'm sorry… but I don't have much… time anymore" Nikki said weakly. “What do you mean?!” I said. “Nikolai … I don't want to die, alone…” Nikki than cried. “Don't say that Nikki! I care for you" I then cried. But I noticed her heart monitor dropping, this isn't happening. I proceeds to hug her knowing that I'm with her… even when I didn't visit her for the longest time. As she's holding my hand, I felt an item… item… what is she giving me? “Nikolai… I just want you to know… that I love you… as a sibling!” Nikki said weakly. “I… I love you too Nikki" I then burst into tears as soon as I spoke. “letting you know that were all part of a family… even if the hard times hit hard… Be strong Nikolai… remain strong…” Nikki said. As the sunset is no longer in sight, Her life function has… flatlined, and I hold on to nikki, only to find out that her body became cold… the last thing Nikki gave me is her heart shaped pendant contain her ashes. “Nikki…? Nikki!!” I knew… I was hit hard to have lost my Older sister. It still hurts. I tearfully hugged her one last time. This was the last time I got to see her…

A couple days later… I had a hard time focusing, not only that but I became sad ever since nikki died on my shoulders at the hospital. Charles did say that I was going to be fine… when I'm not fine. After trying to cheer up… nothing has worked, no motivation nothing. Until Charles somehow gotten company with zero. “uhh… who is this, Charles? I said. “it's a long story spi" Charles said. Oh I forgot that I made a name change and I assured that Charles trust me enough to hide my real name. “Well who might you be?” the random squid asked… “Just call me spi…” I said. “Spi huh? Well I'm Zero" Zero said. The fact that Charles became friends with zero… I guess to grow more friendship. Back then I didn't get the feel for zero until later. And too this day zero was always on our team… like real friendship. I guess you can say that's how Zero and I became friends after introductions. “you don't sound too happy… are you" Zero questioned. “I am… I'm just in grief" I said quietly. “you sure you going to be okay there?” zero questioned again. You know back then... sometimes I feel irritated when they ask me the same question even thought that It’s always the same answer. Do they want information about me? Come on… knock get off with these questions and move on. If I was still young but I'm decent, anyway. “I'll be fine… don't worry about me, zero!” as I acted that I was fine since he can't tell that I'm actually happy because of how I covered my scars. “That makes a lot of sense now! If you need some cheer me up… I'll make everything better" Zero said. “That zero character was a bit… odd.” I said to Charles. “Me neither but he's been friendly" Charles said. Odd ones… I did kinda feel more motivated after that sequence. 

The next couple of days, I slowly began to recover from the death of my sister. Knowing that I'll be better off as a good inkling… it might’ve taken months but until I was at a hidden bathroom… unfortunately… I lost it all. “W-w-Why?! Why must it always happen to me!! I… I…” as I cried out loud. I honestly don't remember being a complete cry baby at a young age. “I'm sorry charles… for not telling you the truth!!” *sob* as I hope no other adult or anyone heard my scream. I collapse to the ground so I don't feel too noticed, and only to feel like the one thing I would say. “I… I don't know how much longer I can take…” and then the feeling after entering a forbidden area. A place that no younger inkling would notice, it does sound quiet and empty with a ton of cobwebs and old stuff… only to feel foreshadowed. Until I heard someone walking by. Did someone heard my cry? “this is bad… I can't let someone see me like this" I thought… I was about to plan to run ahead and try to get away but I tripped… being unable to move. “Whoa! Spi! What happened" it was zero. “Oh gosh! What happen? Are you okay?! Did someone hurt you?” zero questioned. I was rained in tears and zero probably heard it all “I… I…” unable to say anything other than cry. “Geez… Spi! You sounded like someone has abuse you or had a fall accident. And you started to say strange things as you were screaming" zero monologue. shit he must’ve heard everything about my vent. “Zero!! WAAAAAAAHHH" As I vigorously hug zero. “I've never seen you this way… your scaring me! Calm down… there's no need to cry. I'm here.” zero said. I calmed down “*hic…. Sniffle*” “now tell me what really happen while you somehow got down here?” Zero questioned. There’s no point to hide it much longer, I know I can't hide it forever… no matter how illegal, Zero might end up telling everything to Charles… until later on. No other choice. “someone who I knew… is gone…” I said griefly. “Oh… a family loss?” zero said. I shock my head. “I'm sorry for your loss… Spi! No wonder why you haven't been feeling in shape… does Charles know about this?” zero questioned. “Charles is aware about what I'm going thru…” I said calmly sobbing. Zero then patted on my back, meaning that everything is going to be alright. “It’s alright spi… I've been on a situation like that before. It may be hard to move on but a love one will always be there with you… even if there not in this world anymore. Don't give up on life over a family loss… because they matter about you.” zero quote. Now that I feel sad no more, I stopped crying over my sister's death. It’s my turn to keep going since I got friends. “Your right zero… even if I feel miserable… I can't remain in that state forever. I got you and Charles since your the friends that kept me going… even if the hard times remain hard… there's always a ray of light.” I said. I hugged zero lightly and said “Thank you... Zero”

I can't believe that I'm already 14… only to find that I now look like an edgelord. Now that I'm fully developed and gotten control. I feel like I can do anything. Expect try to be a little nice. I was nice… but I acted a bit too serious… usually there's all types of messed up stuff all around… not after we left the deserted home after a sudden home invasion. Now that we're all in the train. I acted calm and normal after the invasion while Charles… well took a couple breaths to remain stable. “That visitor… I don't think it will get us… right?” Charles questioned. “when were staying at the train… I don't think anyone would think we're crazy" I whispered. “good…” Charles said in relief. Strange that were the only inklings at this train with very few passengers. While some are great while others are… weird. I guess it's just me not learning how to interact outside of home. And I act as if I'm not intimidated when I'm literally am. Expect not. “Charles" I called. “you may say whatever you like spi" Charles said causally. “What was it like to interact outside?” I questioned. “Well… knowing someone who you may or may not know may be easy or not… but, it depends on the right situation” Charles explained, and then he asked me “Have you not been out there for a while?” “Probably… yeah it's been some time" I said. “Well you have me here… so there's nothing to fear" Charles said. Nothing to fear about interaction since some are still strange and I don't feel too confident in front of the public since all of them are anonymous to me. All I could do is act causal. Now that we arrived at inkopolis in one piece. There's always time for finding a group until we created a group called Aye starting me, Charles, and Zero. Strange and obvious but I'll let that slide off…

At age 17… I feel like I've grown too fast only to barely remember anything that happened… but I realized who was missing for my entire life. “Father…” I thought. My dad… where could my dad be? He exited the hospital long ago but where is he? He's like my only family member I got left… this is the part where I had to wait it out during college days and coin collecting. After days of doing that… I feel like I want to fall. This is the part where i go to a subway… and this is how we strangely got reunited. I was alone for tonight… thinking about how much have I done, and how many mistakes. Until that encountered. “Alone too huh” quote the stranger. “Yeah…” I said. “Well… your kinda lucky that there are no active trains there for the night… you don't plan on…” the stranger said. “No… I'm not that depressed, I've let go of these tragic events long ago” I said. “Oh… okay, just to point that out that the subway is closing for 10 minutes" quote the stranger as it leaves. It's very sad to be alone for one night only to be an easy target. But I underestimate some of them as I was about to head back… I was stopped. “Wait just a second" another stranger said. Who the f*ck are all these strangers? Are they just gonna get in my way or What? I stopped moving. “Are you alright?" The other guy said as I remained frozen. The moment where I was about to realize only to hear a beer bottle dropped on the floor. I turned around and asked “Who are you?” I asked. “Who me… I'm just a nobody ever since I've lost everybody… unfortunately” it said. “Why talk to me when I've lost everything?” I said. “Oh… that's weird! How many?” It said. “Only 2 losses" I said. “Loss… wait a second" it said. Until the stranger realized who I am after a long pause. “Wait… are you… Nikolai" it said. How does he know my name? I didn't say anything so it took a while. “The Nikolai I knew… who I failed to rescue was getting beaten up and… if only I wasn't stabbed, only to be left in a coma with nothing left" it said. And now I realized who this man is after a episodic flashback. “you can be him… are you?” once again it said. I revealed my face. “Is that really… dad?” I thought. Even though that he feels like he's in grief which explains why he smells like alcohol. Is he really depressed. The stranger then began to cry… it has been a long time for him to have seen me. “The son I knew… is that really you Nikolai.” he said. “Yes… father" I said. And Lord and behold… dad hugged me in grief to have thought that all hope is gone… but hope was never gone to me. I was relieved that dad is still alive even after all the depression he has been going. “My family… to thought to have lost everything… I always knew the slim chance to find you, since were reunited son, how did you escape with those injuries? I thought they… what can we do?” dad said. “let's go home… daddy! An actual home…” I quoted. Story of my life… ever since I've lost mom from a long time ago and Nikki who is now dead, only to be reunited with dad. I still remained strong… for everyone. What can come next towards life.

End...


End file.
